


Matchy-Matchy

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony makes it obvious that he cares for his boyfriend, Loki.Clint is not a fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona695](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona695/gifts).



> For one of my loyalist readers and commenters~

* * *

 

No one could accuse Tony Stark of not being extravagant when it came to showing he cares.

Rarely these shows of affections were received well.

Tony thought Rhodey and Mama Rhodes would like a personal Thanksgiving Day parade down their street.

The neighbors had not appreciated having their block corded off and a marching band waking up sleeping babies.

Tony didn’t see how giving Happy an authentic Ms. Pacman arcade machine could go wrong—Until someone broke into Happy’s house to steal it and wreck the place while they were at it.

Giving Pepper a giant toy rabbit had ended in disaster, and Tony wasn’t talking about how his Malibu mansion was blasted off the face of a cliff moments later.

She cited that rabbit specifically when they were breaking up.

Everyone thought Tony’s extravagant gifts would finally be well received when he began a relationship with Loki, but that was proven wrong.

They were all surprised when Loki turned down one of Tony’s first gifts to him, saying material items meant nothing to him and that merely being with Tony was enough for him.

Tony didn’t know what to do with himself.

How was he supposed to show Loki he cared if he didn’t want gifts?

The solution came through a coincidence.

Tony had blindly reached into his closet one morning and grabbed a tie, a green tie. The same shade of green Loki loved.

They hadn’t seen each other till later that night for a dinner date.

Tony took in Loki’s appearance, a slick black suit with a green pocket square.

It matched the tie Tony was wearing.

And Loki had smiled at.

Things had escalated from there.

*

Tony was wearing scruffy jeans and a shirt that had a pattern of ducklings on it.

Clint groaned and Steve looked away.

“Let me guess, Loki’s wearing short-shorts with ducklings on them,” Clint said while covering his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tony was all grins.

“This matchy-matchy thing you’ve got going on with him is disgusting.” Clint made a gagging noise.

“Don’t be jealous of my mad sewing skills, Legolas.” Tony smoothed down his shirt.

“It’s not about the sewing,” Steve grumbled.

“Or is this going to be another one of the custom Crocs outfits again?” Clint grimaced. “I can’t believe you bought that whole company.”

“Loki likes Crocs.” Tony shrugged. “It was easier to buy controlling shares of the company than go through the channels for them to make the shoes he wants.”

Steve paled.

“You said you bought the Crocs company because they donate shoes to children.”

Tony’s expression became dead serious.

“I lied.”

Before Steve could respond, Loki flashed into existence, his back turned to Steve and Clint.

“You are going to make us late, Anthony.” Loki started ranting about the importance of the festival they were attending.

Clint stared blankly at Loki’s hat. A black baseball cap… but instead of a regular bill it was a fake duck’s bill. It matched the ducklings on Tony’s shirt perfectly.

“You guys are so lame!” Clint said, unable to stop himself.

The couple froze.

Clint bit his lip knowing there was the real possibility Loki would blow up on him.

Loki turned around slowly, a twisted grin on his face. Without saying a word, he gestured to his shirt.

In big, bold letters it read:

_Go Duck Yourself_


End file.
